Hyoga's Nightmare
by Pitaloka
Summary: After visiting his great master's grave in Sanctuary, Hyoga got a nightmare. Who came into his dream? Find the answer in this fanfic!


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters!

**Hyoga's Nightmare**

**Timeline:** After The Battle of Posseidon and Before The Hades Chapter of Sanctuary begins!

After visiting his great master's grave in Sanctuary, Hyoga returned to Siberia. His face looked weary and pale.

He entered his master's cottage and closed the door.

'I'm home...' he said.

No answer...

How could an answer be heard if there was nobody at home? All of his beloved people living with him had already passed away.

His mother had already died when he was very young.

Cystal saint died after he got his mind back from the fake Pope's evil spell and destroyed iced pyramids built up in order to fulfill the fake Pope's evil desire.

Camus of Aquarius, his great master, died after teaching him how to reach the coldest freeze point (Absolute Zero).

Issac of Kraken, his fellow, also died because Issac and he fought for what they believed in.

He sighed. There was a hurt in his heart when he reminded all of his late beloved people. He felt dizzy and felt uneasy. His eyes were wet because of his tears.

Hyoga entered his own room and threw himself on his bed.

Hyoga lay down and closed his beautiful blue eyes. His heart was filled by sadness while his mind went to somewhere else.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hyoga didn't know how long he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard a soft knock at the cottage's door.

'What time is it?' thought Hyoga to himself. He, then, saw outside the window and looked at the sky.

'The night is coming. That must be Yakoff! He came to deliver some milk for me!' he said to himself again.

Hyoga got up from his bed and walked out from his room. Hyoga opened the cottage's door and shocked to what he found out in front of him.

'Am I crazy?' You....MY MASTER CAMUS?????' shouted Hyoga in disbelief. His feelings were mixed up when he saw Camus was standing in front of him.

At that time, Camus seemed pale and cold. There was no light and warm in his deep blue eyes. However, Hyoga took no attention to his master's condition.

His shock, his sadness, his happiness and his anxiety mixed in his heart. He really wanted to hug his great master. Nevertheless, his heart was dominated by fear instead of happiness.

Hyoga's heart beat faster when he saw his master's cold eyes.

'Ah...M...Mas...'

SLAP! Camus slapped his student's left cheek.

'M…Master...Why...' Hyoga couldn't continue his words. His hand rubbed his left cheek and he began to shed tears.

'You're an idiot…Hyoga...' said Camus. His voice sounded cold and there was no intonation in his voice.

'An idiot? I am??? Why? I've successfully reached Absolute Zero! Why do you call me an idiot?' protested Hyoga. There were anger and sadness in his heart. He had never expected that his master would slap his cheek and addressed him as an idiot.

'Perhaps..You've already reached it but...you still can't forget all of your dearest memories of the death!

'W...What do you mean?'

'Do you still remember your battle with one of Posseidon's marinas named Lymmnades Caza? Do you still remember to what he had done to you, Hyoga?' asked Camus coldly.

Hyoga fell in silent for a moment and reminded that unpleasant even where Lymnades successfully tricked him and hurt him. Hyoga fell ashamed of himself and of his master and this time, he really cried.

'Please forgive me, master...I admit that I did terrible mistake that nearly took my life. I...I..I really cannot be considered as a saint because I still cannot control my emotion. I'm really sorry, master...' said Hyoga sobbing.

'....Hyoga...' said Camus as he stroke Hyoga's blonde hair. Hyoga cocked his head. He saw his master's face. His master's cold face changed to the warm one.

'It's good for you to realize your mistake and want to admit it. Don't repeat your mistake again...Hyoga...' said Camus. Camus's body appeared slowly.

'M...Master? No...NO! DON'T GO, MASTER! DON'T GO!' cried Hyoga. His tears fell to his cheeks.

'Good bye...Hyoga...'

'MASTER! NO! PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Suddenly, everything went dark and Hyoga could see nothing.

********************************************************************************************************************

When Hyoga opened his eyes, he found himself was still lying on his bed. When he saw outside the window, it was totally dark.

'Was I dreaming?' asked Hyoga to himself.

'Yes…I think I was dreaming. A nightmare...' said Hyoga to himself. He sat on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

He sighed.

'I'm sorry master...I still can't fulfill your request for not being so emotional.'

**The End**


End file.
